Midnight's Kiss
by Angel of Halo
Summary: Finished!! - A/U. Many goddesses and generals are in love with Death. But one of them his own general is the only one close enough to even have a chance at his love. Duo/Hotaru
1. Death and his Generals

This is an A/U fic. Duo is the god of death, and the outers of generals. The others are there to, so don't worry, you'll get to see them. R&R minna- san. Ja ne!  
  
  
  
Prolog:  
  
  
  
His world was wonderfully peaceful, and blissfully restful for those who 'lived' in it. In his world many 'lived' and yet he was still lonely. The only one that had ever gotten close was one of his closer messengers, Hotaru. She was captain of his West sector and his best.  
  
Yet even if she was his closet thing to a friend, she still had never seen his true form. No had. Yes he'd had countless women in his bed, but never in his true form. It was his scent that attracted them to him. His physic scent was alluring and had made many women come to him.  
  
And now sitting on his throne wrapped in a black cloak he watched soul after soul beg to go back to the world of the living. But he, the god of death, did not let a soul check out so easily. Beside him stood Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru, his four generals and messengers. They were dressed in their professional attires, like always.  
  
Tomorrow the goddess of light, and the goddess of peace were coming to pay a visit. Their own generals would probably come as well, so he'd let his generals show their stuff off to the stupid goody to shoes girls.  
  
"Today ladies, you shall train, and tomorrow you shall show who should be the goddesses." He let an evil chuckle escape his lips. His violet eyes peered from under his cloak. "I want you to be extra good tomorrow."  
  
The girls all went on bended knee. They bowed their heads. "We shall do our best sire."  
  
He glanced over at his violet eyes general that wore a small smile on her lips. "We shall not fail you my lord, never." She whispered. Hotaru had been in love with her master since she'd first met him. They'd met at her six birthday. Hotaru was a Titan, immortal and without anything to do. He'd recruited her to his troops of messengers. She'd worked her way up to be a general easily.  
  
It had been his voice that had first intrigued her, now it was the whole him. One a time, now to long ago, she had seen something no one else ever had. His eyes. Tomorrow, she'd not let the other generals to close to her master. And she'd try to prevent the goddesses from him. The goddess of light was betrothed to Mamoru, the god of earth, but was in love with her master. Death would not be hers though. Yes, she was Light's friend, but she put love above all else.  
  
And tomorrow the other gods, Death's friends might show up. Justice, War, Mirth, and Silence. They were all quite nice. She liked Mirth the best of his friends because he was so kind. Then there were the other goddesses that came for visits too. But she wouldn't name them all. And of course who could forget their generals. There was Lita, Mina, Raye, Amy, Sally, Hilde, Cathleen, and Dorthy, plus many more. But her worst fear was Hilde. She had a knack for seduction. But darkness herself wouldn't let her get Death. 


	2. One Road Too Many

Hotaru sighed. The Generals of Destruction (Suna), Eternity (Ruka), Infinity (Michi), and Darkness (Taru) sat around a table. They were discussing the plans for the upcoming visit from the goddesses.  
  
Setsuna stood and the others followed her. "I do believe we are finished here." She turned to look at Hotaru.  
  
"Hai Suna. Let's all get to bed." Each woman took a different route. Hotaru stopped in her move towards her room. Something was pulling her away. She turned and started for a hall that was off limits to anyone but her master.  
  
"Sire?" She called softly, still seeing light under the door.  
  
"Come in Hotaru." She opened the door slowly. Most would think this a crime, yet it was normal for her. Her lord sat in a black chair with a book and pen in hand. He motioned for her to come closer.  
  
"Something the matter Taru?"  
  
"Hai." She sighed and came to sit by his feet. She curled herself close enough so she could feel his warmth.  
  
Death set his book aside and reach a hand towards her yet drew it back. He'd never touched someone. But she felt like she needed it. Sadness radiated from her, loneness too. Taking a chance he slid his hand into her ebony hair.  
  
Hotaru tensed as she felt a hand run through her hair, but relaxed against the simple touch. "My lord?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May I ask something personal?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Are you planning on marrying soon? I mean the council is pushing it."  
  
"I know what the council wants. And I know what the circle wants also." Death paused and took a deep breath. "I wouldn't mind a wife, but I want my wife. Not just some random girl."  
  
"I understand my lord."  
  
"Now let me ask you something."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"What is going on to make my best messenger so melancholy?"  
  
Hotaru looked up at her lord. He still wore his hood so as to cover his face, but she could almost feel the tenderness from it. Looking away quickly she let a wistful sigh escape her lips.  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
"It's nothing my lord." Death didn't like that. She was trying to curve around an answer. And the my Lord shit was ticking him off. He pulled Hotaru up into a crouching position by her hair and then onto his lap. She gasped as her bottom hit onto his soft lap.  
  
"My Lord!" Her eyes were wide. Hotaru looked startled and let reached out to steady herself; she had grabbed his shoulders and was now clutching onto him like a lover would. Death raised a brow and let out a chuckle.  
  
"Now." He pulled her closer. "You're going to tell me whats really wrong." She was about to speak but he cut her off. "And quit with the My Lord crap."  
  
"Hai, Death."  
  
"No."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"My name is Duo." He practically shouted. He felt a sudden wave of shock. Had he really just told someone his name? But Hotaru was his friend wasn't she? Or at least the closest to one.  
  
"Duo? Your real name." Hotaru slowly set her hand over his heart. She could feel the pressure as it beat. Death wasn't supposed to have one. Yet he did. "Why? Why tell me all this? Do this." She cuddled closer.  
  
"You're my friend." He whispered. Hotaru rewarded him with a dazzling smile.  
  
"Hai." She said.  
  
"Now tell me why you're sad?"  
  
Hotaru let her smile fade. Should she really tell him? Yes, she decided. He did have a right to know. "I.." She stopped.  
  
A knock came from outside.  
  
"What?" Duo shouted.  
  
"My Lord?" Setsuna's voice came quietly. "Light and Life are here, sooner then expected."  
  
"Tell them I'll meet them in the hall. Get the generals there, fast. And get food and drink."  
  
"Yes my Lord. And sire?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We don't know where Darkness is."  
  
"She's doing something for me."  
  
"Yes sire." Setsuna's footsteps echoed as she walked away.  
  
"Come on Hotaru." Duo picked her up and set her on the ground. "We need to go meet our quests. Hotaru scowled. She had something important to say. Duo turned to her.  
  
"Will you make sure everything is going alright?"  
  
" Yes, Sire." She sighed and hurried away. Sliding open the door she stepped out. Duo was still inside tiding himself up. "Duo?" He turned to her.  
  
"I love you." Hotaru sprinted away, leaving a dumbfounded god staring at the door.  
  
"She what?" He felt his fist clench. "Damn me and my stupid self." He muttered and turned back to the mirror.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hotaru walked into the great hall and looked around. Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru stood as if statues on either sides of the throne. Light and Life were gossiping with each other while their generals glared at her friends.  
  
Taking large strides she came quickly to stand besides Haruka. Light spotted her from the corner of her eye and turned to wave and smile at her. Hotaru waved back but turned to face the grand doors. War and Mirth entered both with frowns on their faces.  
  
"Where is Death?" War bellowed.  
  
"I am right here." Duo entered from behind them. Under his hood he wore a smirk. "Now what do I owe the pleasure for you two being here?" He asked as he walked to his throne. His generals bowed and stayed on one knee till he motioned for them to rise.  
  
"The council has made it clear they want us to find husbands or wives." Mirth started. "But now they are demanding it. By the next moon, we are to each be married or our rank as god will be no more and we shall be banished for eternity to live with mortals on Earth." War shuttered at these words.  
  
Duo shot up out of his chair. "What? They demand thus?" He growled, then thanks to Setsuna's words of council, sat back down and contemplated on what to do.  
  
Someone cleared their throat draw his attention. Light gave him a small smile. "If now is not a good time for a visit."  
  
"Nonsense." Duo sighed. "Excuse my rudeness. Light. Life. Welcome." They both smiled warmly and hurried to his throne.  
  
"Oh Death, it's been such a while since we've seen you." Life smiled. Hilde, Life's first in command, made a gagging motion. She turned her eyes to Death and gave him a predatory smile.  
  
"Yes my dear friend." Light sighed. "It has. Oh and Death." She smirked. "If you need help bride shopping, we're your goddesses to call for help." Both women giggled.  
  
"I'm afraid it's late, and we're early also. Do don't mind if we retire and leave the talk till tomorrow?"  
  
"No, of coarse not." Death motioned for them to go. "Goodnight ladies." Both women left, their generals trudging along after them. Hilde glanced back and gave a smile to Death.  
  
Hotaru felt a grow rise and the urge to strangle the other general was almost too great to ignore. Death felt her emotions and almost laughed. She jealous?  
  
War and Mirth both waited for Death's attention. "Go to bed with both of you two too. We shall discuss such matters tomorrow." Both nodded and left.  
  
Death rose and turned to his generals. "Go. Be off to bed with all of you." The nodded, bowed, and walked towards the door. "Darkness." Hotaru stopped. "I'd like a word."  
  
"Yes sire." Hotaru turned and headed back towards him. She knew what was coming. As soon as the doors shut and the sounds of three sets of steps were gone Duo let himself fall back into his chair.  
  
"Hotaru..." He sighed and motioned for her to come to him.  
  
Hotaru lowered her gaze and let herself trudge towards her fate. "Why?" She looked up at him confused.  
  
"Why what, sire?" She asked.  
  
"It's Duo." He corrected.  
  
"Alright Duo, why what?"  
  
Duo sighed. "Why are you in love with me." This, she hadn't expected. To be checking to the deep dark depths of the underworld, yes, but not this.  
  
"I.." Hotaru felt like crying for no reason what so ever but held herself back. "I don't know. All I know is that I am. And the truth, sire. I mean Duo, is that I've been in love with you since I first met you."  
  
Duo stared at her for a second. He felt for her true emotions. She really did love him. For once, someone loved him for who he truly was, even with what he was. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." He murmured.  
  
"Yes I do." Hotaru dared to contradict him. Duo rose from his seat and walked slowly towards her. When he was directly in front of her he let himself relax. Hotaru watched him; this was strange, and very different.  
  
Duo let his arms snake around her waist and he pulled her to him. Hotaru gasped as Duo lowered his head to hers. "You really don't." He murmured before letting himself divulge in the taste of her. His lips finally meeting hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My gods! That has to be the longest chapter I've ever written. Wow. Tell me what you think minna-san! I hope you liked. R&R por favor. Ja ne. *Angel* 


	3. My Lord, My Lover

Angel: lalalala.  
  
Sage: You're happy.  
  
Duo: What gives?  
  
Angel: I had a good day. And I finally updated another fic. It's taking me awhile, but I'm getting there.  
  
Yaten: Okay then.  
  
Sage: On with the fic!  
  
  
  
My Lord, My Lover  
  
  
  
Hotaru's eyes fluttered open and she looked around, disoriented. Her eyes rested on the lump next to her in bed. The black sheets concealed the form of her lord. and lover. She looked around at the room, the light filtered in through the windows. They'd created their own power years ago so it was like a sun to them.  
  
She cuddled closer to Duo, taking in his warmth. It had been dark when he'd carried her here, not caring if anyone saw them. He'd laid her down with care and turned off all the lights. He was meant for darkness, she thought to herself. So totally fit for it.  
  
Arms wrapped around her and pulled her against Duo. He breathed in the scent of her hair, liking waking up to seeing her. He smiled softly as her still sleepy eyes looked up into his.  
  
It took a moment for her to realize she was looking at Death. Really looking. Her eyes widened as she took in the smile, the soft features, the violet eyes, and the soft chestnut hair. He looked no older then she, yet she felt like a child staring up at her first crush.  
  
A chuckle escaped his lips and Hotaru blushed for being caught staring. "Good morning" she mumbled. Ducking beneath the covers and nuzzling her head against his chest.  
  
Duo smiled and reveled in the wonderful feeling have being there, with her. For the first time in his immortal life, he'd woken up from the most wonderful rest, with a woman lying against him. Loving him.  
  
It was amazing.  
  
"Morning." He murmured. Duo slid deeper into the covers, pulling them down with him, until he was face to face with Hotaru. She blushed again, but smiled. "It's nice to see that smile. I don't like my favorite messenger to be unhappy."  
  
"You certainly solved my problem." Hotaru said sarcastically. After a moment, she realized what she'd said and sighed, thinking it would be stupid to blush again. "We should get up." She said softly, thinking of the other generals and gods.  
  
"No." Duo said firmly. He never wanted to get up. "Not yet." He closed his eyes and pulled her closer until she could feel his heart beat against her ear. "Stay.." He murmured.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna had looked everywhere for Hotaru. She wasn't anywhere to be found. "Should we alert our Lord yet?" Michi asked quietly.  
  
"I think so." Ruka sighed. She did not want to be the one to do so.  
  
"Think he'll be mad?" Michi asked.  
  
Suna was deep in thought, not listening to the other general's conversation. Hotaru, where are you? It's not like you to take off. Maybe. No. Mi lord wouldn't grant permission to go outside the underworld. So where.  
  
"Suna?" Ruka was waving a hand in front of her eyes.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
"We're going to go so his Lordship together."  
  
"That's the best idea we could come up with." Michi added.  
  
"Alright." The three women started the long walk to Death's chamber. Sun was the one to knock.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Duo's eyes shot open and a growl escaped his lips. "Damn the morning." He muttered. "Why can't people leave a guy alone?"  
  
"You're a hard one to leave alone." Hotaru stated, her eyes still closed, making Duo even angrier. Whoever was on the other side of the door was disturbing him, and Hotaru.  
  
"What!?!" He bellowed. Ruka, Michi, and Suna flinched.  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes and sighed. She could read the anger radiating off of him. "Duo?" She whispered. He glanced down and smiled slightly.  
  
"Sorry." He murmured. It had been the perfect morning, till someone decided to interrupt it.  
  
"My lord?" Ruka called.  
  
"What?" Duo sighed.  
  
"Um. we can't find Lady Hotaru."  
  
Duo blinked, the hilariously of it all. He chuckled then burst out laughing. Hotaru sighed, "Damn my friends to hell."  
  
"We're already there." Duo said laughing.  
  
"Where sir?" Michi asked through the door.  
  
"In hell!" He called back. To Hotaru, "Say hi to them."  
  
"Baka." She muttered. "Damn you all!" She then called to her friends.  
  
"Taru?!" Suna asked in disbelieve.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you doing in Death's chamber?"  
  
"Trying to sleep." Hotaru yelled.  
  
"Nani?" Ruka called. She didn't quite get it, so she flung open the door. What did she find, but a pissed looking naked friend and a god laughing his head off buried beneath the covers.  
  
"Um.. Hi." Michi said softly. She looked quite uncomfortable.  
  
"We've got to.. go." Suna said. She pulled the others out of the room and shut the door firmly behind her.  
  
"By all that's blessed." Ruka muttered. "Taru's getting some and while I'm not!" 


	4. The Defiant

Angel: I was just looking at the list of fics on the gw/sm page and I nearly cried. They're pretty much all about Usagi! As much as I like the girl, I have to ask, what happened to the other scout lovers out there!  
  
Sage: She's in one of her moods.  
  
Duo: That means she's gonna go through...... the list.  
  
Yaten: The list?  
  
Sage: That's right, you're new.  
  
Duo: The list is her wonderful document with every title of every fic in Angel's archives.  
  
Sage: When she's in a mood like this, she goes through and updates.  
  
Yaten: Oh god. Overtime?  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru sighed and started to climb from the bed, but Duo's arm reach up and pulled her back down. "Don't go yet." He murmured against her hair. "I don't want to day to begin for another century."  
  
"We can't stay in bed for a century Duo." Hotaru sighed. It was weird, she kept using his name not his title and it felt right. "You have some guests anywase."  
  
"Oh ya.. That's right."  
  
"Baka."  
  
Duo raised a brow as Hotaru's hand flew to her mouth and she started sputtering apologies. "Heaven and Earth Hotaru, would you stop acting like I'm going to kill you for picking on me?"  
  
They laid in silence for a few moments then Hotaru turned her eyes to his. "Duo, the next moon is in less then two weeks."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then you better get up and go..." Hotaru stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. What she was about to say hurt her deep down inside, "You better go meet with your guests and get on about choosing you're wife."  
  
Duo stared at her for a minute then his eyes darkened. "Hotaru. I do believe I am the god here, not you. And I shall chose when and what I do."  
  
"Sorry sire." Hotaru let her eyes go blank and looked to the window. After a moment she stood up and bowed slightly. "If you are done with me, sire, I have to prepare for my duties. Unless you wish my 'services' longer?"  
  
Duo stared at her in shock, had she just said what he though she'd said? Was that all she thought he wanted? Was that all she thought she meant to him?  
  
Hotaru had pulled on her clothes as Duo thought and when he looked up she was at the door. "Don't go."  
  
She turned to him with eyes filled with no emotions, just like the rest of her at that moment. Her eyes were blank. "Something you wish sire?"  
  
"I.." Duo felt himself tearing in two. His friend looked at him with nothing now. Her scorn and pain would be better then this. "Go." He said softly. "Go do what you will."  
  
The softly clicked shut and Duo was left alone in his huge room. It felt empty and he felt alone. He started to talk to the darkness around him wishing Hotaru were there so he could say the words to her instead. "Don't leave me, ever. You're the only friend I've really got. I don't want to loose you. I lo...."  
  
Duo gasped as the words rushed out. 'I'd been about to say I love her? Do I? Do I really? Hotaru is my friend, my general, my.. Gods I do love her! But. now what do I do?'  
  
He ran a hand through his hair and he frowned. There, sitting on his huge bed, in his huge room, tears came unbidden to his eyes, "I can't loose you now, Taru."  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Death walked into the Throne room to find Light (Serena), Mirth (Quatra), Life (Relena), and War (Heero), plus their generals all waiting for him. He sighed, oh goody, this is going to be fun. And all I want to do is talk to Hotaru. He glanced towards his throne and saw his generals all standing like statues. He approached and as he passed each they bowed.  
  
He sat down and then, before speaking to his guests, he glanced at Hotaru. She kept on staring straight ahead and didn't even seem to notice him. Sighing in defeat, Death turned his attention to his guests. "Well then, greetings my friends. What shall we talk about first?" Duo let his face rest against his hand and smiled slightly.  
  
Four chairs had been set up below the dais where Death's throne was and the other Gods, upon seeing Death arrive, had taken to occupying them. "How about marriage?" War asked.  
  
"Time changes people, places, everything. Why now, since it hasn't before, does it change us?" Duo asked softly. "Why is the Circle demanding our marriages?"  
  
"You know why." War said in a monotone. "Soon we'll start fading away. People's belief in us can only keep us alive for so long. We must find a mate to live forever. The generals don't have to because they're survival depends upon the jobs they do. As long as people die, you're generals will keep on living."  
  
Duo nodded, "I know. But it doesn't seem right that we aren't given more time."  
  
"Yes, my friend." Mirth nodded. "But it's best if we get it over with."  
  
"I suppose." Death sighed. He turned his eyes to the ladies present, "And you ladies, have you found husbands yet. Wait, I know you have Light."  
  
"Yes." Light giggled. "Mamoru.. I mean Earth." She smiled, "Are planning our wedding for next week. That's why I'd come here, was to invite you in person to our wedding."  
  
"Of course I'll go Light. I'd be honored." Death nodded.  
  
Light smiled again, "Then I do believe I shall leave now."  
  
"But you just arrived."  
  
"I know, but you have urgent matters, Death. And I have a wedding to prepare for." Light sighed, "So don't think me rude, but I must depart now."  
  
Death nodded, "Goodbye then Light, I shall see you next week." With a last glance at Death and a smile at Hotaru, she left. Light's generals followed her out and didn't look back.  
  
Hotaru glanced at them for moment and wished Hilde was leaving as well. To bad she was Life's general and not Light's. Though, she mused, she should not wish that punishment on Light.  
  
Life walked up to War and hooked her arm with his, "And I my friend, came to announce my own wedding to War. It's in a week and two days." She giggled and kissed War's cheek.  
  
Death had to give her credit for that, not many gods showed affection in public. And War was not one most would show it to. He sighed softly. "Is that so Life? How wonderful for the two of you." She giggled.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me leaving either. I need to go finish some planning. I'll come and visit with you some time later and we'll have a nice long chat." She smiled and with that she too left.  
  
"I think I'll join her." War suddenly said. "I don't want her going alone." Death nodded. 'War was in love? Oh how fun.' He thought with a grin.  
  
War and Life's generals started to leave to, but Hilde stayed for a second longer, "My lord Death, if you are seeking a bride, look my way." She grinned. (An: just to clear things up, I do like Hilde, but I needed a.. villain for this fic!)  
  
Death growled slightly and Mirth laughed, "Pay the girl no mind my friend."  
  
"I know. But she was no right to do such a thing to a God."  
  
Mirth just shook his head, "I do belief I shall depart as well. I need to find a bride for myself."  
  
"Looking at that General of yours? Laughter wasn't it?"  
  
Mirth blushed slightly, "I shall not lie but I shall not tell you either." He grinned boyishly and disappeared.  
  
Duo sighed and looked down at his generals. "You all may go. Though I'd like to speak to you Darkness."  
  
They all bowed. And though Ruka cast a look to Hotaru, they all left. Hotaru stayed stone still and waited for him to say something.  
  
"Hotaru...."  
  
'He used my name. I don't want to hear this.' She thought frantically. 'I don't want his talk about me being his friend and not wanting to hurt me. I don't want to hear what he's going to do about this marriage problem. I just can't!'  
  
With all her strength, Hotaru whipped away from the god and ran out the door. "She just defied my request." Duo said awed. Defiance was punishable by death, and no ever risked it. But there Hotaru had gone and done the unthinkable. "You have spirit my messenger. But you do know, that the hunt is about to begin." 


	5. Run

Hotaru ran through corridor after corridor knowing Death was on her heels. He would kill her if he caught her; she knew that. And she wasn't going to go to the grave a miserable unmarried woman. She had to get away from the Underworld!  
  
And she was almost there! If she could just reach the main gate and get threw.... But she knew Death was gaining. But.. There! The gate! It was just ahead. She was almost there. She was there.  
  
Another second and she would be free! But arms grabbed her and pulled her away from the jump she'd been about to take. Death had her and she was going to die. Duo held Hotaru tight against him and then with all his strength flung her over his should and started marching back to the palace. Some of the messengers stopped what they were doing to stare.  
  
Duo didn't pay them any mind; he was thinking about what had been about to happen. 'Hotaru.. You would run from the Underworld just to escape me. You would rather live with mortals than with me? What if I hadn't caught her? What if she'd made it threw that portal? I don't want to think what would have happened if I'd lost her.'  
  
They were in the palace by now and almost to his room. And now she'd started to struggle. Hotaru bashed at him and fought for her freedom. "Please let me go." She finally cried.  
  
"Begging isn't going to help." Duo said gruffly.  
  
"Please sire, just let me go. I can't stand to stay here! I can't work here when you bring you're bride back!"  
  
Duo stopped. She didn't want him to.. Get married? She was hurting, that's why she'd run. She must hurt all over! 'What have I done?' Duo asked himself. He started walking again and kicked open his door.  
  
After depositing Hotaru on the bed he walked back to the door, closed it and locked it. When he turned back to her, he gasped. Hotaru was crying. She was sitting in the middle of his black satin sheets in the middle of his bed crying. She looked like a fallen angel. So small and innocent.  
  
"Hotaru.."  
  
"Kill me." She finally said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I ran to get away from the pain and from the death that I knew you'd give me for defiance. But death is better then living with knowing you'd be here at nights, cuddling with some wife I probably wouldn't even like."  
  
Duo felt like he was being ripped around. "Hotaru."  
  
"Just kill me!" She yelled looking at him with her big purple eyes filled with pain.  
  
"No." He finally said.  
  
"Do you have to no mercy?" Hotaru crumpled into a ball on his bed. She sopped against her knees.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Duo took a few big strides over to the bed and sat down. Carefully, he pulled the fragile girl against him. Hotaru didn't fight it; she was too weak at that moment. "Please, Duo.."  
  
"Hush Taru. I won't hurt you." He murmured. "I would never hurt you. I love you to much." He whispered against her hair.  
  
"Duo.. You love me?"  
  
"Yes." He whispered. "Very much so."  
  
"Duo!" She cried and pulled him closer. His cape slid off leaving him no covering for his pained eyes. They held each other and just stayed there. "Please.. I love you. Don't leave me!"  
  
"I won't. We're both here Taru. I don't ever want to let you go. Just don't run away from me!"  
  
"I.. have to." She finally said.  
  
Duo pulled her back and looked her straight in the eye, "Why?"  
  
"When you get married. it'll hurt to much!"  
  
"Would it be that bad marring me?" 


	6. Dead Silence

Angel: Mwhahahah... I'm updating!  
  
Sage: So?  
  
Duo: I think she's just happy cause she can write again.  
  
Yaten: Remember, we've been stuck working overtime with no one to write for us...  
  
Angel: It wasn't my fault I sprained my ankle cheerleading! *pouts*  
  
Sage: Just get on with the fic!!!!!!!  
Dead Silence  
"What?" She whispered.  
  
"I said, would it be that bad marring me?"  
  
"I don't understand?"  
  
Duo smiled slightly, "I want you to marry me, Hotaru."  
  
"Me?" She asked. "You want me as your wife?" Hotaru stared at him in shock. Had he just asked her the impossible? Had he just said what she'd been dying to hear, but she'd never dreamed of?  
  
"Yes. You're my best friend, the one I love. I don't want to loose you. I want you to be my wife and be with me always."  
  
"Duo...." She said in awe. "I don't know what to say."  
  
"Try yes!" Ruka yelled from the door. Both Hotaru and Duo turned to the three other generals who were crying. Well, actually Michi was sobbing, Suna was bawling and Ruka.. She was just crying. Period.  
  
Duo raised a brow and Hotaru stared at her three friends. "They're nuts." Duo announced.  
  
"They're also my friends."  
  
"And my servants. Or imps as some call them."  
  
"You've been watching to many TV shows. Next you'll be calling yourself Hades."  
  
"Evil name." He glared at her.  
  
"I've heard worse."  
  
"I've been called worse."  
  
"I'm sure." Hotaru giggled. "I'm not going to be easy to take care of."  
  
"You need taking care of?" Duo asked.  
  
"Baka."  
  
"I'm your lord, you are not allowed to call me a baka."  
  
"Baka fiancé."  
  
"Does that mean you'll marry me?"  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Well?" He looked at her impishly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I knew you'd say that." He grinned proudly.  
  
"Will you two shut up and kiss now?" Suna whined.  
  
"Okay." Duo shrugged and pulled Hotaru into a deep kiss.  
  
"Ya!" Michi started to sob more.  
  
So it went that the three generals cried and Death and Darkness kissed and then turned to watch the three other "imps" make fools of themselves.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"So, love, when shall we announce the wedding?"  
  
"How about.. Tomorrow!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you invited the other gods and goddesses here to tell them."  
  
"Tell them what?"  
  
"That we're married, you idiot!"  
  
"I'm not an idiot."  
  
"How did you get to be a god?"  
  
"I don't know. But you love me."  
  
"Oh ya. I forgot."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Whatever." Hotaru sighed as she went and lined up with the other generals behind Death. They were on they're way into the throne room and Duo was going to break the news to everyone tomorrow. But he'd invited the other gods to enjoy a night of celebration first.  
  
The grand doors opened and all of the Gods and Goddesses turned to them. "Welcome." Duo called. He marched up to the throne and sat down. Hotaru the generals took their places by his sides. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was.. Occupied." Hotaru blushed slightly knowing exactly what he'd been occupied doing.  
  
Duo chuckled when he noticed Hotaru's blush. 'This is going to be fun.'  
  
"I know it must seem strange for me to give you no reasons behind why I invited you here as of yet. But I will make it clear soon. I've chosen a wife."  
  
Hotaru turned a glare at him and groaned inwardly. 'Not until tomorrow.' She thought. He was going to tell them tomorrow!  
  
Many murmurs of excitement started and Duo grinned. "She's a wonderful woman. I love her vary much."  
  
Nervous giggles now started as some of the Goddesses and Generals sent him looks. Hilde sent him a flirtatious smile and started to walk towards him.  
  
"And the thing is, we're eloped two days ago."  
  
Dead silence 


	7. Fortune of Light

Angel: This chapter is for Static Wolf cause she reminded me to get my but in gear and update! Thanks all, for waiting!!!!!  
  
Sage: Angel still doesn't own anything.  
  
Angel: I can only wish!  
Fortune of Light  
  
Hotaru sighed inwardly. This was not good; the room had been in dead silence for ten minutes and counting. You see, the gods didn't just get married. They had big weddings and fabulous parties. You didn't elope if you were god, and Death had.  
  
Slowly, Light started towards them. "I very happy for you Death." She said nervously. "I wish you'd have invited me to your... wedding. But we'll make the best of it. So, who's the lucky bride?"  
  
"Hm." Duo smirked under his hood. 'I could just tell them, or I could make them wait in suspense. Which one? Tough decision. Ya right!' "I'm not telling."  
  
*Insert crickets chirp*  
  
"You're not telling?"  
  
"Yep." He leaned back.  
  
"Cruel joke. You seem to like doing me job as much as your own." Trickery called, he smiled, "But I like you're jokes so I don't mind."  
  
"I don't." War hissed, "You have to tell us so we can honor her."  
  
"What if it's not a her?" Mirth asked softly to Life.  
  
She gave him an odd look, "It wouldn't be a bad thing, I suppose. But Death likes the woman too much."  
  
Hilde was glaring daggers at Death; she stormed up to the throne. "You lie! I'm the one you're going to marry! I love you! You belong to me!"  
  
*Hear pin drop*  
  
"General, stand down. Don't forget your place!" One of the Gods called. The others started to talk of punishment for the woman.  
  
But Hotaru's mind had spun away from the talk and had onto her own situation. 'What will they think? I'm a general too! They'll punish Hilde for just speaking her mind! What will they think that a general and god have married?'  
  
Her violet eyes shot to Duo and she gave him a sad look, 'Stop them.' She mouthed. Duo raised a brow, but he understood her meaning.  
  
"Leave her be!" He called.  
  
All eyes once again turned to him.  
  
"She's just speaking her mind, why punish her for it. Mortals do it too, they're bellow Generals."  
  
Shoot and hit. Hotaru's eyes widened. 'Above mortals?' Her mind whirled and she felt tears rush to her eyes. Slowly, she stepped out of rank and slipped, unnoticed out the side door.  
  
Duo, who'd been explaining why not the punish Hilde, turned to smile and Hotaru and found her not there. 'Koi?'  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"There you are."  
  
Hotaru turned, but it wasn't who'd she'd expected. She'd thought Duo had come after her, but it was Light.  
  
"Oh, hi." Her eyes turned back to the setting "sun".  
  
"Is that all?" Light joked. She smiled softly and patted the other woman's shoulder, "What's the matter, Hotaru? You fled from the room like the other messengers had betrayed you and were going to rip you apart piece by piece."  
  
"I felt that way." Hotaru whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Gods and Generals." She said, as if it explained it all.  
  
And it did, "Does it truly matter what others think, when you love him and he loves you?"  
  
Hotaru turned to her friend, "When he's a god it does."  
  
"It never does, Taru."  
  
"Ser." Hotaru accepted the hug gladly. She took in the warmth her friend had to offer.  
  
"Now listen. You and I are friends, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And I'm a goddess, Taru. Do you get my point? We've socialized and stayed friends even though it's looked down upon by others. So why does it matter if you're married to Death, if you both don't care?"  
  
"I... thank you Light." Hotaru hugged her friend tighter. "You always have the answers."  
  
"No. I wish I did, but I just have advice." Serena smiled and let Hotaru. "Come on, your husband was looking a bit frantic when he couldn't find you."  
  
Hotaru giggled, "How'd you figure it out?"  
  
"The way you looked at him the last time I was here. I wasn't sure, but when I saw you run out, I knew."  
  
"I think I've put him through some tough moments."  
  
"They'll be more. But, I'll be here." Serena smiled.  
  
"I know." Hotaru sighed. 


	8. It's All Over

It's All Over  
  
Hotaru and Serena entered quietly, but many noticed. They gave Light strange looks and stares, but all knew of the friendship between the two. The strange thing was that they'd been out of the room during this time of shock and both were smiling. But Light didn't seem to care and just kept on chatting away with Hotaru.  
  
"You must come visit me soon. And you'll come to my wedding of course. You were invited before, you did get the card right?"  
  
"Well yes." Hotaru murmured, "But I.." She glanced at the gods as she passed them. The came back to the spot where Hotaru, as a general, was supposed to stand.  
  
"Oh then you'll just have to come. And before that we'll go shopping and get ourselves some nice new outfits and............" She continued on and on as War and Life approached Death.  
  
"What is wrong with Light?" Life asked.  
  
"Nothing at all." Death said with a grin.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I think she's just happy for her friend."  
  
"Why is that Death?"  
  
"I don't know." He smirked.  
  
War just raised a brow and sighed, "Damn you and you're surprises."  
  
"I know." Death grinned.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Pretty soon, because none of them were dumb, the gods figured out why Hotaru was acting strangely. It was pretty easy to guess she was Death's wife.  
  
Soon many of the gods and goddesses made they're way to Duo and Hotaru to congratulate them. A few glared at Hotaru and left feeling oh so jealous. And strange looks were also sent her away, but for the most part, she ignored them.  
  
After awhile most others started to leave and Duo was glad for it. He wanted to be alone with Hotaru. She sighed as Duo pulled her onto his lap. "Look Hotaru." He whispered in her ear, "Hilde's already over me."  
  
Hotaru's eyes followed his and soon she started laughing. Hilde had her arms wrapped around Mirth and was smiling sweetly at him. "Oh dear me."  
  
"See, you didn't need to be jealous of her."  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Was to!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was to!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Will you two stop?" War asked in his monotone. "You're making me sick from all the kissy faced childish stuff you two are doing."  
  
"Now why would we want to stop?" Duo asked.  
  
"Especially since we just started!"  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
A week later, when the news had settled in, Duo was sitting in his big comfy chair reading a book he'd just started and was content to stay reading all night. That is until the door creaked open.  
  
He glanced up as Hotaru entered his chamber. He still didn't fully comprehend the fact that he was actually married. Yet the proof was moving lithely towards him. Hotaru smiled slightly, "I think everyone is taking it well"  
  
"Yes they are. Are you still worried?" He set the book aside. As Hotaru slid down beside his feet on the floor.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Why do you still act like you can't touch me?"  
  
"I don't. I just thought you might want to continue reading."  
  
"I'd rather hold you."  
  
"Duo.." Hotaru sighed. 'This is still so new and exciting. I'm married to my lord. But.. Something still doesn't seem right. It's almost to perfect. Like a piece of glass just waiting to break.'  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm just thinking that something's going to happen."  
  
"And what that be? People are going to come in here and snatch you up? I wouldn't let them!"  
  
"I know Duo." She smiled and pulled herself up onto his lap. "But I'm still worried."  
  
"Then let's go to bed and get you're mind off you're worries." He murmured as he slid his hand up the back of her shirt and started to massage her. "I know a few things that might work."  
  
"Hai." Hotaru murmured and nipped at his nose with her teeth. "I think I know what you mean."  
  
The End 


End file.
